nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Siz Fulker
Siz Fulker is a character roleplayed by UberHaxorNova. Description Siz has a large scar on the right side of his face and is very uncomfortable when others look at it since it more often than not draws negative attention to him. He calls it a birthmark, however, considering how closely it resembles a fresh wound, whether or not this is the truth is unknown. Siz's treatment regarding his face has led to him becoming both timid and unstable, leaving heavy decisions to the roll of a 1-2 die to decide his moral actions when he is provoked or forced. Because of his often weak-willed and impressionable demeanor, Siz tends to be easily influenced, often following the requests of anyone who asks. This has also unexpectedly resulted in him picking up (mostly bad) traits and characteristics from every other interaction with the residents of Los Santos. After being beaten within an inch of his life by some goons that threw him out of The Vanilla Unicorn in Canada that he does, in fact, own 10% of, he lost a toe and had to undergo recovery in a rejuvenation suit which restored his face back to normal condition. However, after a fight between Steve Mathis and [[Windsong|'Windsong']], he jumped off the roof of a parking structure to keep from having to make a hard choice, thus regaining his scar. Siz has become increasingly unstable with every passing day after throwing himself off the roof and regaining his scarred appearance, notably in his "good" half becoming weaker, and his "evil" half becoming more insane. He is affiliated with Evita Nimm, better known as "Mother", and is considered one of her "children". He is also an honorary Gnome and protege of the infamous criminal and rapper Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred who he refers to as "Step Dab". Other associates of Siz are the siblings Jacob and Zelda Harth, his ex-girlfriend Georgina "Windsong" Williams, Buck and Gomer Colton, Speedy Gonzalez, and his lawyer and best friend Kevin Shaw. Background Information Not much is currently known about his background other than that he apparently was born with his scar, he was raised in a homeless shelter never knowing his parents or even knowing when he was actually born, and he lived in a box under the underpass for a while after moving to the city. It is possible Siz's biological parents are Elon Musk and Trish Baggs, for Elon's resemblance and Trish's kind manners towards Siz. Bogg Kidnapping Once arriving at Los Santos, Siz asked Bogg Dann's '''taxi service to drive him "home". Without a home, '''Bogg knows just where to take him, and Siz willingly gets into Bogg's trunk upon request. Bogg '''and '''Officer "Brittany" Angel '''stop at a light and converse, with Siz in the trunk and having his screams of help ignored. Siz is then offered to '''Otto Delmar '''after asking '''Bogg for body armor, claiming Siz's name is Armor. Next, Siz was offered to Wang Chang and was introduced to him as James, since chat meta-gamed revealing his real name. Bogg '''proceded to take Siz to the ''Pink Cage Motel ''and explained the room and other town tutorial-like aspects, both legal and not. Meeting Mother and The Family Siz met Mother from a tour of Facebook. He had also met Stevie from that same tour. At that time, Stevie worked at Facebook. Trip to Canada (anyone can add descriptions) The Winery (anyone can add descriptions) Windsong (anyone can add descriptions) Feud with Mother (anyone can add descriptions) Speedy and The Vagos Siz had met '''Speedy at a convenience store and they very quickly formed a friendship. Speedy was the one who showed Siz how gangs commit crimes and make money whereas Step Dab was the one who showed Siz how to do an organized crime. Speedy showed Siz how to sell weed in bulk on the corner and even showed him how to grow it himself. Siz was so good at tending plants that Speedy decided to induct Siz into the Vagos and made him a part-time gardener and gives him a 10% cut on all profits made. Speedy is always finding himself into some kind of trouble whether its prison, a gang war, or being taken as a hostage. There was one instance where Siz and Dab took Speedy hostage for a bank heist and Speedy got blasted in the back with a shotgun because he tried to run away. There was also a time where Speedy unloaded an Uzi into a bike because he was "destroying his enemy's vehicle" when in reality it was Siz's bike that he had hotwired 5 minutes prior. When the cops arrived asking what had happened, Speedy took off and Siz blamed the shooting on Sal. Despite always being in some kind of trouble, Speedy has a soft spot for Siz. He is always willing to protect him from any kind of threat, offer him advice, and guide him through whatever crime he may be committing. Speedy was even debating on buying Siz a Brawler, however, Siz had already bought it himself thanks to the Dab discount applied to the order by Al Saab. Bus Tour and Becoming a Gnome Yung Dab and his Gnomes believed the Los Santos Police Department was corrupt and unjust, so they organized a plan to force the DOJ to wipe clean the records of every criminal in Los Santos. Yung Dab told Siz to steal a bus and take people on a tour around the city, and that if he did this, he would become a part of the inner circle and officially a Gnome. Yung Dab also told Siz that the tour had to look as legit as possible, and that meant Siz would have to take a bullet. The tour didn't go as smoothly as planned, with many occupants suffering severe scuffilitis, however, the bus eventually made it to the final stop at the racetrack where the Gnomes were lying in wait. Siz was ordered off the bus and after a brief argument, he was shot in a non-fatal area as planned. The Gnomes then placed c4 on the bus and told an occupant to drive as fast as possible around the track. This, however, did not end well as the explosive detonated prematurely, wounding everyone on the bus, but everyone survived their injuries. The Gnomes then had to flee the scene before the police arrived, so they dragged Siz into the parking lot and stuffed him into a white car where he would later be found by EMS. He was later questioned by the police in the hospital however he refused to give up his Step Dab. After he was released from the hospital, he was welcomed into the Gnomes, gaining respect from Gomer, Chang, Jacob, and even Dab himself. The Brawler Siz is the only person in Los Santos who owns a Coil Brawler, which he was able to purchase after selling numerous ounces of weed, robbing houses, and partaking in bank robberies with his Step Dab. Siz is normally a shy, worrisome man, but with his brawler, he becomes greedy and fearless, something that has earned him a great deal of respect in the world of crime. The Brawler has suffered interactions with the police, with great emphasis evading Ziggy Buggs against off-road driving. Running into a boulder on his first chase and a bush later, the Brawler has successfully escaped 2 police chases. Date with Zelda Harth Siz had met Zelda at the Pink Cage while riding around with Step Dab. He was running back to his apartment to grab something when he saw her and commented on her cute glasses. As he and Dab were about to leave again, he made Dab stop and asked him to go talk to her for him. Being the great Step Dad that he is, Dab went up to Zelda and told her that Siz was having a bad week after being ousted by his family and would appreciate it if she would go on a date with him, to which she agreed, but also said that she would not give him a handjob. The next day Siz and Zelda met up and went down to the docks to get some ice cream. Right away Siz had surprised her because he "wasn't a basic bitch and taken her to Creampie and made a sexual innuendo about fucking her". After some small talk, Zelda asked Siz if he would help her take pictures of each police station, to which he agreed. At one of the police stations, Siz left Zelda because he heard his car alarm going off. Upon reaching his car, he found the Chang Gang, who were plotting to steal his car. After they left he met up with Zelda again, who was also concerned that they were stealing his car. It was at this point where Siz learned that Zelda doesn't like falls because she always tells him "don't laugh and if you do, keep it to yourself". A few minutes later Zelda falls face first off a roof to which Siz keeps his laughter to himself. Sometime later, Zelda takes Siz up into the mountains to visit a secret cave that nobody else knows about and remarks on how it's the perfect place to murder someone. Luckily for Siz, she doesn't want to murder him and proceeds to take him down to a large rock by the stream. After Siz tells her that he'll jump off of it if she does. After Zelda nearly hits her head on the rock, Siz does a cannonball, however, he wasn't as lucky and slams his back on the edge of the rock, knocks himself out, and falls into the river. After a brief search, Zelda is able to find Siz and drags him out of the river. She then proceeds to drive Siz to the hospital via his beloved Brawler, and despite her having little to say about anything, even she admits "this car is awesome". After he gets released from the hospital, Siz shows off his home to Zelda and tells her that he owns 10% of the parking lot next door. She takes a brief look around and says that Siz has a nice place before she says that she has to leave. When Siz goes out after her, she is nowhere to be found. The Last Dab The Last Dab starts out with Siz and Gomer meeting at the Tuner Shop to fix Siz's problem with his Brawler's armor. After the two figure out what the problem was, Siz calls Dab telling him that he had come across another bank card. Dab, however, had already figured out one of the cards and what time they can be used for. Dab then plans to meet Siz and Gomer at the Tuner Shop so the trio can do a heist and Siz can do some "smashy smashy" with his Brawler, however, he never shows up. Concerned, Siz calls Dab and learns that he is being chased. Siz, being the great step son that he is, decides that he will intercept the cops that are chasing Dab and ram them. After spending some time driving all around the city trying to catch up, Dab calls Siz telling him that he managed to escape the cops and tells him to come to meet him, Gomer, and Mel. It's not long after Siz meets them that a police officer rolls up because unbeknownst to them, a police helicopter had been following Dab the entire time since the start of the chase earlier. Dab draws his shotgun and forces the officer to drive away, but not even 2 minutes later more officers show up, making the group scramble. Dab runs behind Eugene's house, Mel takes off into the neighborhood, and Siz and Gomer get in their cars and are ignored by the officers. Bobby Smith of the BCSO pursues Dab while over the radio fellow officers can be heard asking "who has the AK" and less than 5 seconds later Smith bumps into Dab and is gunned down by an AK-wielding Dab, however Smith is able to land a couple of shots into Dab due to the mere inches between the two. Dab, bleeding out, crawls into Eugene's house where he falls unconscious but also escapes the police. During this, Mel is arrested and sentenced to 15 months in prison. Unable to find Dab, Siz and Gomer drive up to the prison and wait for Mel to be released, as he is the only one who knows where Dab is and is also the only one with a key to Eugene's house. While at the prison, Jacob Harth appears and tells Siz to pass on the message that Mel needs to speak to him. Upon Mel being released, the trio retrieves Dab from Eugene's house and bring him to Grandma's house; a place where criminals can go and retrieve medical treatment. Once Dab is treated, the group decides that they want to go big and commit a crime spree, starting with the jewelry store and then moving onto the big bank. The plan is that Dab will be overwatch, Mel and Gomer will grab the goods, and Siz will ram the cops and do a drive-by. The plan starts out well with Siz distracting the cops while the others peppered them with rounds, however, an officer was able to get onto an adjacent roof and took out Dab. The chance of success was further diminished when Siz unknowingly shot Gomer and Mel in a drive-by and was then shot by a security guard himself. Bleeding out, Siz drove himself to safety and found shelter in a 7/11, where he would become unconscious due to blood loss. During this time Mel and Dab are arrested and Gomer is rescued by a friend of his, however, he is unconscious. After spending some time unconscious and his blood spilling onto the floor of the 7/11, Siz is rescued by no other than his crush, Zelda Harth. Zelda stashes Siz's car behind some shipping crates and takes him to Grandma's house, where they run into Gomer and his friend. Siz then introduces them to Zelda, however, he calls her Sam so that they do not know her real name, something that she appreciated. She would then bring him to the clothing store so that he could lose his disguise and then brings him to his home. On the way, Siz tells her that he met with her brother and that he passed on his message to which Zelda seems pleased. They also exchange in other small talks, suggesting that perhaps the pair is getting closer. Sometime later Siz learns that he has a warrant and that Dab has ratted himself out and has admitted to being the Gnome and committing countless crimes and is thus sentenced to life in prison for terrorism. Siz then disguises himself as Paul Deeznutsio Attorney at Law so he can see his Step Dab one last time, however, he never gets close. Siz then decides he's going to get himself imprisoned as well and drives to the police station in hopes of being chased and later arrested, but no officers would pursue. Siz then meets Jacob outside of the station and the two drive around the city. Jacob reveals that he plans to get revenge for the Gnomes and commit large-scale terrorism across the city, starting with supplying burner phones to criminals and working up to c4 attacks, and he also states that he wants Siz to be involved, potentially alluding to him wishing for Siz to follow his Step Dab's footsteps and become the next Gnome. Jacob also asks Siz "are you fucking my sister" (Zelda Harth), which Siz denies, but he does admit that they have gone on dates and that she had saved his life twice. Jacob then says that Siz better treats her nicely as she does not like getting hurt to which Siz replies he would never willingly hurt her. After dropping Jacob off at the police station, Siz returns to his home where he spends multiple days depressed over the imprisonment of his Step Dab. Post Dab (Depression Arc) After a few days mourning over the imprisonment of Dab, Siz finally decides it's time to go back out into the world. Upon opening his phone, he notices he received texts from Shaw, Mother, and Erin, all asking him if he is alright to which he responds no. He then pays his rent so that he doesn't have to cry himself to sleep in his Brawler. After stopping to get some burgers, he then texts Zelda "Hi" to see if she's around. While waiting for a text from Zelda, Siz encounters a lady watching 2 dogs angrily bark at each other. While waiting for Zelda to wake up, Siz decides he's going to sell some weed so he can further line his pockets. Unfortunately for Siz's wallet, he isn't able to sell too much weed before Sabb wakes up. While on his way to meet Saab, Siz is stopped at a red light when he is nearly made by a police officer who is parked behind him. While at the PDM, Siz meets Annabelle and a new friendship beings to take shape. Siz also takes a moment to sit in Dab's Lamborghini and reminisce about the good times with his Step Dab. Siz then meets Uncle Buck, Chang, and others at a diner next to the Pink Cage. Siz and Buck then briefly catch up with Siz telling Buck about Dab's imprisonment and his warrant. Buck tells Siz that he can do whatever he wants to do and should focus on bigger things. After Buck goes to bed, Siz decides he's going to rob some houses in hopes of getting some goodies that he could use in future crimes. The Gnomes Strike Back Coming Soon Criminal Record * Possession of a Class 2 Firearm x1 * Disorderly Conduct x1 * First Degree Speeding x1 * Reckless Evading x2 * Resisting Arrest x1 Current: WANTED FOR ARREST Dice Rolls Quotes * “Hi, this is Siz” '' * ''“*Ahem*” * “:)” * “ok” * “Boom, Bitch” * “Oh, jeez..” Notes * Siz also likes being chased by Officer Ziggy Buggs '''so he can say "eat my dust, motherfucker". * Siz's Brawler has been hotwired twice by his Uncle '''Dundee. * Siz is actually in his early to mid-20s. His ID is fake and he tells Dab '''and Windsong''' he doesn't know his actual age. * Siz has been robbed by an unarmed mime and later rammed him with his Brawler. * Siz has been robbed by a scammer with a wrench and later rammed him with his Brawler. * Siz has voices in his head that he will periodically scream at. * Despite having a bed Siz sleeps on the bathroom floor. * Despite being constantly compared to Two-Face, Siz's favorite supervillain is actually The Ventriloquist and Scarface. Gallery Siz Full Body.PNG 017a3696dca8887ea99c1e9b904ad198.png